


Romantic Gestures

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Cougar Life"





	Romantic Gestures

“Why are you doing all this?”  
  
They had moved to a slow dance in their apartment, after a candlelit dinner and amidst a rose petal scented atmosphere; all of it a reminder of romance Gia had long forgotten.  
  
James was cautious, smiling despite discomfort, “I wanted to remind you how much I want everything we have. How happy I am that I’ve got you, especially while guys like Nikolas and Johnny boast how much more they could give you.”  
  
Gia was getting further insight into her young lover, his insecurities and desires, “They have no clue what you give me.”


End file.
